This invention relates generally to data servers and more particularly to data servers adapted to move data between a network and a data storage system.
As is known in the art, data servers are used to move data between a storage system, such as between a Symmetrix Integrated Cached Disk Array storage system and a network. The data server typically includes a set AC powered processing unit modules each of which includes a central processing unit (CPU), input/output (I/O) adapter cards, and a main memory programmed to run a variety of software application programs for subscribers to the network. These applications include file access, video access and/or network backup. In one such data server, a set of five, AC powered, personal computers (PCs) are packaged inside a standard 19 inch cabinet. The five PCs are connected together via a twisted pair cable to an Ethernet hub. A laptop PC is used as a control station for the other PCs. A keyboard/monitor multiplexer (mux) was used to pass each PC""s boot sequence with a single keyboard and monitor.
In accordance with one feature of the invention, a data server is provided having a plurality of hot replaceable processing unit modules. Each one of the processing unit modules includes a CPU, main memory and I/O adapter card.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the data server includes a backplane having a first electrical connector adapted for coupling to a DC power supply. Each one of the processing unit modules is DC powered. The module includes a motherboard having plugged therein: the CPU; the main memory; and the I/O adapter card. The module includes an interconnect printed board, electrically connected to the motherboard. The interconnect printed circuit board has mounted to it a second electrical connector and a DC to DC converter electrically connected to the second electrical connector. The second electrical connector is adapted to mate with the first electrical connector to enable the processing unit module to be hot plugged into, or removed from, the backplane.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a data server is provided having a cabinet with a plurality of slots, or compartments therein. Each one of the slots has a backplane disposed at the rear thereof. A plurality of hot replaceable, DC powered processing unit modules is provided. Each one of the modules is adapted to be inserted in, or removed from, a corresponding one of the slots as such one of the processing unit modules is plugged into, or un-plugged from the backplane.
In accordance with another feature of the invention a printed circuit board is provided with a pair of overlying strip conductors forming a strip transmission line. The strip transmission line is configured with electrical characteristics of a coaxial transmission line.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the AC impedance and DC resistance of the strip transmission line are selected to configure the strip transmission line as an Ethernet coaxial transmission line.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a printed circuit backplane is provided having an electrical connector adapted to mate with, and electrically connect to, an electrical connector of a daughterboard. The backplane has a pair of overlying strip conductors forming a strip transmission line. The strip transmission line is configured with electrical characteristics of a coaxial transmission line. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the AC impedance and DC resistance of the strip transmission line are selected to configure the strip transmission line as an Ethernet coaxial transmission line.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a backplane is provided having a first electrical connector mounted thereto adapted to have plugged therein a daughterboard. The daughterboard has a second electrical connector adapted to mate with, and electrically connect to, the first electrical connector. The backplane has a first strip conductor disposed on one a surface of a dielectric substrate thereof and a second strip conductor on an opposite surface of the dielectric substrate. The first and second strip conductors are in overlaying relationship to provide a strip transmission line from a coaxial connector mounted to the backplane to the first electrical connector.
In a preferred embodiment, the strip transmission line provides an Ethernet bus on the backplane.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a cable management system is provided for a cabinet adapted to house electrical components. The cable management system includes at least one longitudinally extending channel disposed in the cabinet. A fastener is provided adapted to open and enable the a cable to be inserted into the channel and close to retain such cable within the channel.
In a preferred embodiment, the channel includes a portion of a frame of the cabinet.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, a chassis is provided having a plurality of shelves for supporting electrical modules. A partitioning member is provided having captive, manually operable hardware adapted for removable insertion onto one of the shelves. The shelf has a pair of slots adapted to receive a pair of modules when the partitioning member is fastened to the shelf. Such shelf has a single slot adapted to receive one module with width greater than the width of one of the pair of modules when the partitioning member is removed from the shelf. The partitioning members of one of the shelves may be removed from, or inserted onto, the shelf without interrupting operation of the modules on the other shelves.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, a power management system is provided. The system includes a cabinet having stored therein: a battery; a plurality of redundant, independently replaceable battery chargers. One of the pair of battery chargers may be replaced if defective without effecting the operation of the other one of the battery chargers in charging the battery.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, an I/O adapter card mounting plate is provided for securing an array of I/O adapter cards to a case. Each one of the I/O adapter cards has mounted thereto a mounting bracket. A motherboard is disposed in the case and is adapted to have plugged therein the array of I/O adapter cards. The mounting plate has captive fastening hardware and is adapted to be placed over the mounting bracket as a single piece. The captive hardware is adapted to enable manual fastening of the mounting member to secure the mounting bracket between the mounting plate and the case after the array of I/O adapter cards has been plugged into the motherboard.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, an adapter card filler plate is provided. The filler plate has a plurality of holes formed therethrough to provide a honey-combed structure. If an I/O adapter card is not needed, an adapted card filler plate is substituted for it. The filler plate is fastened to a mounting bracket by the mounting plate. The honey-combed, adapted card filler plate improves air-flow through the case.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, a method is provided for booting operating system software into a main memory of a processing unit module. The method includes the step of executing a program stored in the processing unit module to sequentially search a plurality of possible sources of the operating system software during a boot-up phase. When a possible source of the operating system software is detected, the CPU checks to determine whether such detected source is operational and has a valid boot format. If the detected source is operational and has a valid boot format, the CPU boots the detected operating system software source into the main memory. If the detected source is either non-operational or does not have a valid boot format, the CPU checks another one of the possible operating system software sources. If all sources are checked and none are operational nor have a valid boot format, the CPU repeats the aforementioned sequential search of the possible operating system software sources.
With such a method, the processing unit module is able to successfully boot-up when the operating system software is stored in a relatively large memory system which may take a substantially long time to be operational compared to the relatively short boot-up time of the processing unit.